


Even If The Moonlight Fades

by mo0nie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Campfires, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hints of other relationships, I'm so soft for them, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, because chan is still a baby, cause i'm nasty, very very light, you know which song inspired me to write this now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo0nie/pseuds/mo0nie
Summary: When Soonyoung looked at him like he was doing, he felt like he couldn't care less about what would happen after. He just wanted to give in, to succumb to the flaring desire inside him; the need for closeness, for affection, for the mad lust the memories of Soonyoung’s wet and hot mouth on his, on his neck and ear brought to the front of his mind and which had refused to die down since its very start.





	Even If The Moonlight Fades

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo :)))  
> i had one hell of a fucking drought but i finally managed to finish smth, bless  
> i don't have much to say except that i love soonhoon lol  
> hope u like it :)

Jihoon had thought going on a road trip with his friends was a great idea. What could be better than enjoying nature and relaxing with the people he – _not that he had told them_ \- loved the most, right?

Well, joke’s on him, it seemed.

They had set a time and place to meet so they could all ride Mingyu’s van and drive to a small camping site they escaped to every chance they got, but someone had slept in s _everal hours_ , had forgot to charge his phone and was unreachable for anyone till late afternoon. That someone may or may not have been Jihoon, but it was something due to happen considering he had been awake for almost 72 whole hours finishing assignment after assignment for his classes. His friends had been a little upset, but they quickly forgave him when he arrived at their meeting place with a puffy, sleepy face, big dark circles and a hastily made backpack. Jeonghan even bought him coffee and everyone let him nap peacefully for the whole ride.

With the _little_ delay they had arrived at the camping site just a little before sunset, so they had to do quick work to set the tents and campfire before the natural light was completely gone. Jihoon didn’t actually do much, just helped move one or two things but the tents were already assigned and Seungcheol told him he could sleep in the van because it was warmer, Mingyu was in charge of cooking, and everyone seemed keen on not letting him rest. Jihoon knew his friends were worried for him even though they didn’t say so; they knew him too well and were quite familiar with his unhealthy habits when he was stressed out or too busy, both of which he had been for the previous month or so. He felt a little guilty for making them worry, but also a little too tired to oppose.

With nothing to do Jihoon decided to sit on a makeshift bench made out of a thick trunk, blinking his eyes a little groggily as he observed his friends moving around. He saw Mingyu giving instructions to the ones actually capable for helping him, the rest fixing things around the campsite except for Minghao and Soonyoung who had just come back from god-knows-where with a considerable amount of wood for the campfire. Minghao dropped the pile he had been carrying unceremoniously on the ground on the center of the campsite, Soonyoung following suit behind, both dusting off their hands on their already dusty clothes. Jihoon was staring at Soonyoung because he had a huge smudge of dirt on the side of his face, but then he couldn’t look away.

It had been months since he got a decent look of Soonyoung, months since he had allowed himself to actually look at him, and he immediately regretted it as a sharp pang of longing pierced his chest. It was quite frustrating to realize that he still liked Soonyoung just as much as he had in the beginning, something that occurred every time he got a glimpse of the other, one of the reasons he tried not to look at him in the first place.  Jihoon was so lost in thought that he almost fell off the bench when Jeonghan put a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him. He quickly recovered, glaring at the elder as he chuckled, probably at his shocked face.

“You look tired.” Jeonghan said after a moment in which Jihoon’s eyes automatically returned to Soonyoung. Jihoon only hummed as an answer, because it wasn’t a question. “Should I assume you two still don’t talk?”

Jihoon whipped his neck so fast he was surprised it didn’t crack. He stared at Jeonghan with wide, incredulous eyes as the elder looked at him with a mix between fondness and worry, a small smile playing on his lips. Jihoon’s primer instinct was to play dumb, but Jeonghan knew; he knew him terrifyingly well and knew about his situation with Soonyoung from Jihoon’s own mouth. He decided to stare at his hands resting on his lap instead, opting for shaking his head two times because he didn’t know what to say.

“You probably already know what I’m gonna say,” He paused for a moment and when Jihoon dared to look up he was looking straight ahead, at where Soonyoung and Minghao were laughing about something. “but you really should talk to him.”

Jihoon heard himself sighing, and he didn’t like talking about Soonyoung because Soonyoung made him feel too many things, made him feel with too much intensity and made him feel _vulnerable_ , but this was Jeonghan, someone he would trust with his life. “I’m scared, hyung.”

His voice had sounded so small, even to his own ears, and in the next moment there was an arm encircling his shoulders and a warm body pressed to his side. Jihoon let himself relax, his head falling in Jeonghan’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, because the topic made him feel ten times more tired.

“I know you have your reasons, Hoonie, but you shouldn’t be scared; not of Soonyoung.” Jeonghan’s voice was a soothing rumble against Jihoon’s ear. “You know him. _I_ know him, and I’m sure he’s a good guy; you know I wouldn’t lie to you, right Hoonie?” Jihoon hummed his confirmation and Jeonghan laughed lightly, hugging him a little tighter. “Then why don’t you try talking to him? It’s painful seeing you; both of you.”

Jihoon took a whole minute to answer. “I don’t know hyung. Does he even like me?” He mumbled the last part, but Jeonghan’s ears were sharp. The elder used the arm around him to shake him, taking him out of his lethargy. Jeonghan was smiling wide but his brow were furrowed, exasperation tainting his voice. “Yah, you can be really dumb sometimes Hoonie. What are you even saying? Even Hansol has noticed and that kid is on the clouds ninety percent of the time.”

He laughed heartily, something Jeonghan always managed to do to him and relaxed once again against him. Jihoon knew Jeonghan was right, but that didn’t stop him from being scared, because Soonyoung was important, Soonyoung was his _friend_ unlike anyone he had dated before. He couldn’t let Soonyoung become one more on the list of his failed relationships, because Soonyoung deserved _better_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars were high on the sky, everybody was full and sated, sitting around the campfire and chatting, laughing their asses off. Jihoon had been spacing out while looking at the fire in front of him, the mouth of the bottle he had been drinking of lightly resting on his lips. His eyes hurt for staring at the bright flames for too long, and his face was hot enough that he felt more than a little suffocated, but he was also _very_ comfortable. So fuck his eyesight and face, Jihoon thought as he took another gulp of his quickly warming beer, leaning his head back to swallow the rest of the contents before setting the bottle to join the other four already waiting beside his makeshift seat. The shift on his posture caused a rush of cold air to reach his blazing face, his vision getting a little blurry before he managed to focus it again to look around the campfire, which was...a lot emptier than he remembered.

...What?

He blinked his eyes a few times, and yes, there were five other people apart from him around the once crowded campfire. Seungkwan was sitting on one of the benches, his expression something between fondness and exasperation as he tried to stop Hansol from sucking his whole face, _quite literally._ Nothing weird there. Jihoon moved his gaze and found a very conflicted-looking Jun trying to keep a bottle of soju out of Minghao's grip, the offending item held high above his head as his boyfriend very energetically tried to reach it. He was even making puppy eyes at Jun, so Jihoon assumed there must have been a few bottles before the forbidden one. Jihoon decided to look away when Minghao started to get handsy with his boyfriend, and if not for the buzz of alcohol he would have probably felt embarrassed at catching them, but he just felt nice, warm and happy, if not a little sleepy.

His gaze landed on the other person there and if hearts could stumble he was sure his did just that. _Fuck_ , Jihoon grumbled internally, because that even if he had told Jeonghan he would try to talk with Soonyoung, he was _nowhere near ready yet_. Soonyoung was sitting at the opposite side of the campfire, his eyes also fixed on Jihoon with an expression the black haired boy was certain he mirrored, his eyes slightly wide and his mouth set on a tight line. Even from that distance Jihoon felt a shiver running down his back at the eye contact, his face getting hotter against his will and he wanted to look away, but it was as if he _couldn't._

Jihoon was almost 100% convinced that it was the beer talking, but in that moment he _really_ wanted to reach out, to touch Soonyoung's bright pink, almost red hair and get close to him to catch some of that scent that was just _his;_ that same scent which had been haunting him since that night at a party in some friend’s friend house, when they made out in the bathroom until a loud banging at the door has startled them away. After that things had been so weird between them that Jihoon had promised himself to never let it happen again; for their friendship’s sake.

But fuck, when Soonyoung looked at him like he was doing, he felt like he couldn't care less about what would happen after. He just wanted to give in, to succumb to the flaring desire inside him; the need for closeness, for affection, for the mad lust the memories of Soonyoung’s wet and hot mouth on his, on his neck and ear brought to the front of his mind and which had refused to die down since its very start.

Jihoon stood up, trying to shake himself out of those thoughts and mumbling that he was going to pee, almost managing to ignore Soonyoung’s intrigued gaze before turning away from their camp and in the bathrooms’ direction. The path to the bathrooms was sloppily delimited by some odd shaped rocks at the sides, the ground just even enough for Jihoon to avoid falling on his face in his not-so-sober state with the help of his phone’s flashlight. Concentrating on not getting himself killed on the way proved an effective method of distraction, more so when he noticed that he actually _really_ needed to pee. When he reached his destination he did his business and washed his hands quickly, hissing a little as the cold ass water touched his hands and wiping them on his own pants before making his way back, a little faster because the night air had suddenly turned _freezing_.

"Jihoon?"- he heard the voice closer than he had anticipated and a moment later encountered Soonyoung’s face scrunched up as he flashed the light right on his eyes. Jihoon hummed in response and lowered the flashlight, leaving Soonyoung’s silhouette illuminated only by the faint moonlight and bright stars, his face barely visible.

The silence extended for a moment which felt like hours before Jihoon heard the other’s shoes scrunching the ground as he moved forward, stopping a meter or so from him, a decent distance but not nearly long enough to be safe for Jihoon’s fuzzy head. “I thought you got lost.” The whisper reached Jihoon’s ear like a caress and he thought he could make out Soonyoung’s scent from where he was standing. Jihoon let out a short and quiet bark of laughter, his voice adjusting automatically to the stillness of the night “That was _one_ time, okay? And like a year ago; how do you even remember it?”

“Pretty hard to forget; ‘was really funny, you know.” Jihoon had missed the lightness of Soonyoung’s voice directed at him, the playful banter they always had going. A cold breeze made the forest whistle around them and Jihoon’s skin prickled as a shudder shook him from head to toe and then Soonyoung was stepping forward and grabbing one of his hands, pulling him. “Let’s go, Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung started walking and Jihoon obliged, feeling his cheeks heating up at the nickname he used to hear so often before and having just enough mind left to flash the light on the path to avoid any possible tripping incidents. They had been just a few meters from their camping site and when they reached it Jihoon noted that the campfire was completely out and that nobody else could be seen. However, there was a lot of noise coming from one of the three tents, loud laugher and something that sounded a lot like an improvised karaoke session. If he remembered right, it was the tent Jun, Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol were staying in, so it made sense.

Jihoon had the van’s keys in his jean’s pocket, and he probably should have went to bed right away but Soonyoung was still holding his hand and he honestly didn’t want to let go. They were standing close to the van facing each other, silence hanging heavy in the air, Jihoon’s eyes fixed on their linked hands. Nervousness made Jihoon’s heart skip several beats in his chest, but despite the anxiety churning in his stomach his next words couldn’t be stopped.

“Stay with me?”

The second the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back; flee the scene entirely or brainwash Soonyoung and pretend that moment had never happened. But the words were Soonyoung’s to take or dismiss already and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from their hands yet. And then Soonyoung was rubbing his thumb over the back of Jihoon’s hand, squeezing a little tighter and making the smaller man finally look at him, face ablaze and heart about to explode. Soonyoung’s eyes were downwards, flickering up for only a second to meet Jihoon’s eyes as his thumb kept drawing soothing circles in his hand.

“Okay, yes.” Soonyoung’s voice was soft, but he was there, his warmth a constant reassurance, his presence only filling something vacant in Jihoon.

They moved in silence, the sound of the forest and the ruckus coming from the tent as background music for the moment, letting go of each others’ hands only once they were inside. The seats in the back of the van were already put out of the way and there were quite a few blankets and a pillow on the floor arranged as a bed. They got under the covers, lying on their backs and trying to put a decent distance between them, suddenly shy at being completely alone, both bombarded with memories of what had happened the last time that had happened. Jihoon’s nose was frozen, the blankets just as cold as the night air, making Soonyoung’s warmth beside him even more tempting, more irresistible.

Soonyoung moved beside him, turning on his side to face him and Jihoon didn’t feel sleepy anymore, his body suddenly alert. Jihoon hadn’t been thinking straight when he asked Soonyoung to stay; he had just been overtook by the need and probably also the beer. He wanted to talk with Soonyoung, but he hadn’t prepared himself, what he would say, for what Soonyoung could say.

“Jihoon,” – _oh fuck no,_ Jihoon wasn’t prepared for the conversation _at all._ – “can we…talk?”- He heard Soonyoung swallowing thickly before adding in a small voice “Please?”

Jihoon knew all the things that could go terribly wrong in that conversation, had ran them over and over in his head probably a thousand times, but he also couldn’t deny Soonyoung, even less when his voice sounded so uncertain and vulnerable. So he replied with an equally quiet “Okay.”, but didn’t dare move an inch.

“Can you turn around?”- Soonyoung tried and Jihoon cursed internally.

“Do I really have to?”- He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he also felt like one, so nothing to do there. Behind him he heard Soonyoung huff a breath with a laugh hidden in it before he let out another “Please?” this time his voice less pitiful and more playful.

With a heavy sigh he accepted his fate and grudgingly turned on his side, the scarce light coming from the windows enabling him to see the other’s face in their close proximity, not allowing Jihoon time to prepare before he met Soonyoung’s eyes. His heart instantly started a mad pace, and again he wanted to look away but felt like he wasn’t able to. Soonyoung’s eyes moved over his face, and Jihoon thought that he was doing the same, most likely, but his mind was too clouded with beer, nervousness and desire for him to be sure. The obnoxiously bright hair suited Soonyoung quite well, Jihoon realized then, and he kinda wanted to vocalize his thought but decided against it.

“Your hair”- Soonyoung said, pausing like he hadn’t planned on opening his mouth. - “it looks good on you, that color.”

The shorter boy felt his face coloring but managed to reply “Thanks. You too; it makes your eyes look…yeah.”

There was a beat in which Soonyoung’s expression reflected pure shock before a sheepish smile curved his lips. Jihoon felt like his heart was going to burst out through his mouth if he didn’t do something. “What did you want to talk about?” he finally inquired, against his better judgment.

“Oh, right.”- Soonyoung’s eyes darted everywhere; somewhere behind Jihoon, on the space separating them, on Jihoon’s eyes and, as, to his lips. The black haired boy swallowed as the other settled his intense gaze on his and then a warm hand grasping one of his under the covers rendered him almost useless. Soonyoung blinked his eyes once, stare briefly directed to the place where their hands were connected in the dark before he looked him straight in the eye and finally asked, voice soft but determined “Did it mean something?”

Jihoon felt his stomach dropping to the underground, probably to hell with how hot his body was feeling, and _he knew_ what he was referring to, but still asked “What do you mean?” Soonyoung breathed a humorless laugh, his mouth curved up on one side. “Do you really not know what I’m talking about?”

“I do know.”- Jihoon admitted, a nervous rumble of laughter briefly shaking his frame.

“Thought so.”, the taller fully smiled, squeezing Jihoon’s hand a little. “So did it mean something for you?” He seemed to be looking for something in Jihoon’s eyes as the smaller boy struggled to remember how to formulate speech. Jihoon’s mouth was open, but there was yet a sound to come out. Suddenly Soonyoung was scooting closer, all over Jihoon’s personal space, his scent invading all of his senses, making his heart thump a deafening rhythm on his ears. “Because it did for me.”

Jihoon felt like someone had punched him on the gut _really hard_ , his breathing getting stuck on his throat as well as his voice and heart. Soonyoung stared at him expectantly but he was having a lot of trouble processing whether he had heard right or was just drunker than he originally thought. He saw doubt flashing on Soonyoung’s eyes, his face quickly falling and his hand loosening around Jihoon’s, but before he could slip it away Jihoon squeezed tightly, yanking him closer in the process. Soonyoung paused but his face remained full of hesitancy and Jihoon cursed the entire world’s existence for making him so damn bad with words. Maybe he panicked, maybe he was just _that needy_ , but in the next moment he was leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung made a soft sound of surprise, his body tense for moment before it practically melted against his, mouth pliant as a quiet sigh escaped him. Soonyoung released his hand to snake that same arm around his waist, pushing their fronts together as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, lips impossibly soft and warm in the chilly night air. Jihoon could taste the soju on the other’s breath and Soonyoung could probably taste the beer on his, the heady taste making his head swim.

One hand sliding to Soonyoung’s burning hot neck, he dragged his tongue once over the seam of his lips before slipping the tip in, licking shallowly into his mouth only to retreat immediately. Soonyoung honest to god _whined_ , his tongue chasing Jihoon’s and his whole body pushing him until he was on his back, the cold floor feeling hot with Soonyoung’s velvety tongue and warm weight. Jihoon spread his thighs to accommodate Soonyoung between them, the action earning him a faint moan and a sharp bite to his lower lip, making Jihoon groan and tangle his hands tightly in Soonyoung’s bright locks in response.

Soonyoung’s arms were bracketing Jihoon’s head, his muscles twitching with the effort but his mouth insistent on stealing Jihoon’s air, the moments to breathe getting shorter and further apart each time. Jihoon tugged on Soonyoung’s hair lightly to move his head any way he pleased, causing him to hum approvingly against his lips, his arms giving out as Jihoon licked inside his hot mouth, coaxing the other’s tongue to slide wetly against his own. Jihoon found Soonyoung’s responsiveness utterly addictive, every little, desperate sound sending tingles through his whole body and making him press harder. As Soonyoung rearranged his weight on his elbows Jihoon arched his body towards the taller boy, tightening his hands on his hair, circling his hips up and catching a plump lower lip between his teeth, earning a full-body shudder from Soonyoung as he pulled away gasping.

Jihoon kept rutting against Soonyoung slowly, feeling the outline of his erection with more precision on each roll of his hips, his blood boiling and his gut tightening impossibly. Soonyoung had buried his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, his mouth skimming softly over the sensitive skin there in an attempt to muffle his sounds, quite futile and unnecessary in Jihoon’s opinion. And okay, maybe things were going a little fast, but it had been _months_ of pinning and they were responsible adults and all that, also he really didn’t want to stop and it didn’t look like Soonyoung wanted to either.

He felt Soonyoung’s hand sneaking under the fabric of his oversized sweater, his touch leaving a burning trail on Jihoon’s skin from his lower belly up to his side over his ribs, thumb just shy of brushing Jihoon’s nipple. Jihoon forced himself not to squirm and opted to bite Soonyoung’s lips quite viciously instead, sucking the other’s tongue into his mouth, yanking a little harder on his hair. He felt a rumble shaking Soonyoung’s chest as he groaned against his lips, the hand close to Jihoon’s head moving to slide into his hair. Jihoon moved his hands from Soonyoung’s hair to his chest, breaking the kiss and pushing him to sit on his haunches, helping him kick off the covers and chuckling when he tried to follow his mouth.

The van was almost pitch black by then and Jihoon wished he could properly see Soonyoung’s face, but he could hear his heavy breathing and feel the feverish temperature his skin had taken, and after months of drought it was more than enough. Jihoon reached his hands out to remove Soonyoung’s jacket, grabbing the sleeves and tugging harshly only for the fabric to get stuck on Soonyoung’s arms. Soonyoung hurried to take it off, cursing under his breath when it resisted him, before the item was carelessly thrown to some dark corner on the van.

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung by the collar of his hoodie, lying down and pulling the taller with him, their lips reconnecting before his back could even touch the ground. The kiss turned wet and sloppy, hands running through hair and slipping under clothes, crotches rubbing together at an uncoordinated tempo. One of Jihoon’s hands made its ways down Soonyoung’s body, lightly scratching over his stomach and enjoying the twitch of muscles against his hand before moving further down and squeezing Soonyoung’s erection over his sweatpants.

“ _A-ah, Jihoon._ ” Soonyoung released his mouth, his stuttering breathing loud in Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon squeezed again causing Soonyoung to buck into his hand, the delicious sting of teeth on the side of his neck only causing him to tighten his hand. A warm tongue soothed over the sore spot just under his ear, a wave of desire racking his body, breaking the little restrain he had left. He tugged at the waistband of Soonyoung’s sweats, hoping to get his message across and making sure Soonyoung also wanted to go further, his hand insistent but not invasive.

Soonyoung suddenly pulled away, leaving Jihoon cold and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong. But he heard the rustle of fabric and could make out the silhouette of Soonyoung yanking off his hoodie, his hair a messy halo around his head. A second later he was back on top of Jihoon, the heat coming from his body seeming more intense without any layers of clothing blocking it. “Sorry, I was hot.” Jihoon would have liked to agree but Soonyoung was laughing, a quiet, shy little sound. “I’m all sweaty.” It seemed like he was trying to put some space between their torsos and that just wouldn’t do.

Jihoon almost knocked his head against Soonyoung’s when he sat up, the taller man backing away just in time, an unspoken question hanging in the air. Jihoon lifted the hem of his sweater, taking it off in a swift motion and grabbing Soonyoung by the neck, pressing their bare chests flush together, the feeling making his breath hitch. “I don’t care.” He panted against Soonyoung’s mouth, lips catching as he spoke. Jihoon gave him a quick peck before he tilted Soonyoung’s head back by the hair, mouth immediately latching on a spot under Soonyoung’s knife-sharp jawline, lips and teeth working for leave a nice red mark.

Soonyoung’s hands clutched Jihoon’s biceps, a choked moan tumbling from him as he gasped and shuddered. Jihoon knew that hickey would be a bitch to hide, but his desire had won and Soonyoung was making these beautiful, cock-hardening noises and there was no way Jihoon was stopping now. He grabbed the waistbands of Soonyoung’s sweats and boxers all at once, tugging the fabric down and out of the way and wrapped a loose hand around Soonyoung’s hard dick. Soonyoung all but jolted, his chest heaving as Jihoon stroked him slowly, movements long and paused.

Jihoon’s jeans felt like they were about to burst but his erection could wait, Soonyoung couldn't, if the way he started circling his hips in time with his strokes was anything to go by. Soonyoung’s dick was warm and heavy in his hand, precum pooling at the tip but the slide was still a little dry to Jihoon's liking. He pulled his hand away and Soonyoung slumped forward, hands tightening on his arms and a pitiful sounding _“no”_ leaving his lips as Jihoon hurried to lick the palm of his hand, coating it thoughtfully with saliva and tasting Soonyoung on his tongue. Jihoon reached down again, his grip tighter and strokes faster, Soonyoung biting on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, groaning as he sucked the skin into his mouth. 

Jihoon alternated the pace of his hand, going from hard and fast to slow and gentle, enjoying Soonyoung's frustrated and horny sounds a little too much. Soonyoung had made Jihoon's neck his home, and Jihoon _loved_ the suction of Soonyoung's mouth and the sharpness of his teeth on his sensitive skin, but the next day they would have to face their friends and _god forbid it_ they catch Jihoon sporting a necklace of hickies; they would _never_ let him off. It seemed Jihoon wouldn't need to worry, however, because in the next moment Soonyoung was chasing his mouth, shoving his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth and tugging at his hair. Jihoon let him have his way for a couple of minutes, relishing on the feel of their tongues meeting messily and how Soonyoung's groans vibrated in his mouth before he suddenly picked up the pace of his hand, intent on making Soonyoung cum.

Soonyoung threw his head back and let out a loud moan. "J-Jihoon, s-stop. _Please,_ stop." Soonyoung's nails dug into the skin on Jihoon's shoulders' and Jihoon immediately halted his movements, looking up in confusion. The taller man whimpered and tried to regain his breathing for a moment before pushing Jihoon down and moving to straddle his thighs. Soonyoung's hands made quick work on his button and zipper and by the time Jihoon had caught on his pants were undone and open for the world to see.

“Can I touch you?” Soonyoung heaved into the stuffy air of the van, index finger hooking on the waistband of Jihoon’s boxers, barely grazing the skin under. Jihoon snorted because, _really?_ He had thought he had made his intentions clear enough when he had rutted his hard dick all over Soonyoung’s _-perfect, gorgeous-_ thigh a while ago, but apparently not. Instead of replying Jihoon grabbed the hand hovering over his dick and pressed it down, rocking his hips up into the touch and _wow_ , he was much needier than he had thought.

Soonyoung moaned at the back of his throat, making Jihoon bite his lips to stifle a groan as he rubbed short, hard circles over his cock before yanking both jeans and underwear down, the fabric bunching up around Jihoon’s thighs. There was some rustling and then Soonyoung’s clothed ass was resting on the very top of his thighs followed by the burning-hot flesh of Soonyoung’s dick touching his. They both hissed at the contact and Jihoon felt an aching need he couldn’t remember feeling ever before consume his whole body as Soonyoung spat on his hand and grabbed both their members into his hot, slippery hand.

The slide of Soonyoung’s hand was heaven and hell; _so good,_ but not nearly enough. Jihoon wasn’t really sure whether he was making noise or not, but he didn’t care at the moment; he let his head lull back, clutching his hands on the covers, knuckles white as waves of increasing pleasure shook his body. Jihoon felt hypersensitive already, his skin prickling in any part touching Soonyoung and his gut tightening at an embarrassingly fast pace. It was true that it had been a while since anyone had touched him in a sexual way, but Jihoon had had way longer sex-less periods and he had never been as desperate as he felt in that moment.

Soonyoung _really_ was something else.

Sweaty skin rubbed against his front as Soonyoung draped himself over Jihoon again, breath a stuttering mix of moans and gasps as he mouthed at the sore skin of his neck. Jihoon’s hands ran up Soonyoung’s sides, over his back and through his messy hair, wandering down to give his ass a good squeeze before going back up to softly scratch from his shoulder blades and down. Soonyoung tightened his grip on their dick and stroked faster, their hips trying to match a tempo and Jihoon was _so fucking close_.

“ _Soonie, a-ah,_ I’m close. ‘m so close.” Jihoon moaned right in Soonyoung’s ear, flicking his tongue on the piercing and nuzzling his face on the pink haired man’s head to get him to turn. Soonyoung got the memo and moved his head, their mouths finding one another immediately, the kiss a tangle of tongue, teeth and moans.

“Gonna come, baby? I wanna see you come _so badly_.” The words were mumbled right against Jihoon’s lips and _holy fucking shit_ Jihoon was so turned on he thought he would actually combust. The pace of Soonyoung’s hand was unrestrained now, fast and hard and everything Jihoon needed in that moment, the band on his lower belly about ready to snap. “Show me? Hoonie, _please_ ”

Soonyoung’s voice was a hoarse whisper, his hand rubbing just right over the head of his dick and Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as his dick twitched against Soonyoung’s own, staining in white his hand and both their bellies, muscles tight and nails leaving half-moon shaped marks on Soonyoung’s back as his back arched off the floor. He heard himself making this, raw, satisfied sound but didn’t have the mind to feel self conscious as white hot pleasure exploded behind his closed eyelids, his limbs quickly turning to jello as his body shuddered with the aftershocks.

Soonyoung milked him dry, releasing his dick only when Jihoon grabbed weakly at his wrist, his own still very hard dick pocking Jihoon’s thigh. Jihoon reached down and gripped him tight and nice, starting a hard pace right away. Soonyoung’s head was hovering an inch or two above Jihoon’s, wet hair tickling his forehead and warm breath caressing his moist lips as he spread his own cum over Soonyoung’s dick to make the slide easier. Soonyoung’s whines and groans made a perfect symphony in Jihoon’s ears and it was clear by the tremble of his body and the erratic movement of his hips that Soonyoung was on the brink of letting go.

“You close?” Jihoon whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and cracked to his own ears. Soonyoung laughed lowly and breathlessly. “Don’t wanna finish. ‘Feels too good.” Jihoon felt his dick giving a weak twitch at Soonyoung’s confession, strokes getting faster as his other hand reached down to fondle Soonyoung’s balls, moving them around his fingers and squeezing lightly. Soonyoung’s body went tense, a sound catching on his throat. “We can do this again, y’know. _Anytime_ you want, Soonie. C’mon, let go; let me see.”

Soonyoung’s body went very rigid, just as his dick in Jihoon’s hand, and he latched his mouth onto one of Jihoon’s shoulders almost hard enough to break skin. Warm cum splattered all over Jihoon’s hand, the rest falling on his already tainted belly, Soonyoung broken moans making him feel a little drunk again. He gave Soonyoung’s dick a few more languid strokes before pulling away, resting it on his dirty stomach as Soonyoung started peppering chaste kisses all over his neck, collarbones and face.

When he reached his mouth Jihoon was already waiting for him, unsoiled hand scratching soothingly over Soonyoung’s scalp as their lips moved lazily together. Soonyoung hummed, a delighted sound which made Jihoon’s stomach flutter with warmth. Jihoon couldn’t really remember for how long they kissed, but they only stopped when the chill of the night started to get to them again, cum already a little dry and very much gross on their skin.

Soonyoung managed to disentangle his shirt from inside his disposed hoodie and used it to clean them both up with it, throwing it somewhere again when he was finished. Jihoon slid into his sweater back on, also fixing up his boxers and jeans and when Soonyoung lied beside him again he was wearing his hoodie and had his sweats in place. They stayed in silence as Soonyoung rearranged the blankets to covers them up to their chins, the pillow fitting both their heads as the moved close together.

Jihoon was already halfway to falling asleep so he didn’t fight it when Soonyoung pulled him closer still, the pink haired man’s head burying on the crook of his neck, nose picking his Adam’s apple, arms tight and warm around Jihoon’s waist. It was comfortable, much more so than Jihoon had felt in a long time, so he relaxed and threw his arm around Soonyoung too, feeling content, peaceful and so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> so like this is supposed to be the first part and i was thinking this may have two or three chaps max ??  
> but it all depends in what u want lol  
> i was thinking of writing the next morning and some more fluffy shit and some more smut too why not  
> so please PLEASE tell me what u think because i work faster if i get praised lol  
> i should be sleeping and i didn't edit the last part that much but i really wanted to posted so yeah  
> sorry if it's bad, i hope it is not, but idk dude lol  
> thank u for reading and please leave feedback <3
> 
> (it's hell week at uni so i wont be able to write till next week, just letting u know sweeties)


End file.
